<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does any body have a map? by maighdean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742786">Does any body have a map?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maighdean/pseuds/maighdean'>maighdean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Candle nights, TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure zone (season 1)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Suddenly dads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maighdean/pseuds/maighdean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This dives into the aftermath of everyone's lives after the hunger in closer detail. Especially Angus in his sleep depravity, needs to find a new way to live on his own with no way to pay for the newly implemented dorm policy. With the holidays quickly approaching will Angus be the emotionally-inarticulate-glue that the drifting family needs to stay together? Stay tuned if you like everyone being a parent to Angus because he can't seem to bite the bullet and talk about his problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz &amp; Angus McDonald &amp; Taako, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup &amp; Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides &amp; Angus McDonald, Magnus Burnsides &amp; Merle Highchurch &amp; Taako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: The shame associated with venerability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi so I recently contracted the virus so I got a surprise two weeks off from being "essential", so I can't just do nothing I get rather antsy so I decided to write a nerdy thing along with paint alot so here this is hope you like it mind the grammatical errors I'm sure cough syrup is responsible for quite a bit of issues. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it because I really just love everyone being a parent to Angus he deserves to be a normal kid.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angus had been at the academy now for a little over a year other than the occasional impromptu visit he mostly kept to himself and his studies. Everyone was well aware that Angus was beyond his years in so many ways, it's the benefit of having so many different types of intelligence, and was able to make friends relatively easily even if they were 4-6 years older than him. He never had much trouble relating to others so he was often pegged as the emotional support friend, helping his friends through their stresses and every other endeavor. It's rather discussing his own trials and tribulations which were so difficult it was just so hard to articulate that he’d much rather just change the subject. In actuality, his mind was troubled with not only the past but he often had a habit of overextending himself, to keep himself busy, which did not benefit him in the long run. Work distracts his thoughts so why sleep to experience the nightmares of the past when he just as easily read, study, or watch crime documentaries. It was to his dismay when he heard the school was making mandatory budget cuts because he immediately knew that things like dorms, new equipment, and unnecessary courses would go first which unfortunately applied to him. He then and there during the assembly ran through the possible scenarios in his head on what he’d tell his nosey councilor. He at 12 was more independent than the rest of his classmates, hell he could even be teaching by year's end so maybe he could rather make up a lie and do his best to live on his own. It seemed immensely more viable than asking his already overwhelmed family for help. He’s been on his own before so he doesn’t need the help right?  Unfortunately, Angus’s lie wasn’t good enough to convince his mousy councilor, who was just as thorough with background checks in every one of his students. Angus should have been smarter than that, this school really cares about the students and especially won’t let one of their star pupils flounder in the unknown.</p>
<p>“It’s just that, the dorms are no longer a free option any longer and the young man had said that he had family upstate to stay with, it just worried me is all... and since you three are his closest living relatives I figured that you would be the best to call.”<br/>
the short mousy many fished around in his waistcoat in hopes to find the paper-thin handkerchief to wipe his sweaty brow. His grey unruly eyebrows furrowed which inturn squished the excess skin around his eyes, he looked so worried.<br/>
“Angus has never mentioned any family upstate. This child... Is truly remarkable...well you’re all aware I’m sure but...he has a tendency to bite off more than he can chew. I’m sure you three are well aware that he can take care of himself with ease but I just can’t, in good conscience, let him figure this out on his own.”<br/>
He seems to be very delicate with his tone and words making sure not to offend or upset the three any further. He and the rest of this plane were fully aware of the heroic status of these three, he was also aware that they could incinerate him in a second and the world wouldn’t really bat an eye, so he acted accordingly. Taako couldn’t help but feel so betrayed by Angus’s complete lack of communication not with him but with all of his family. It was certain that that boy had developed a nasty habit of being completely unable to express himself emotionally. He had a strong work ethic, was dedicated, and intelligent but he was never really taught exactly how to ask for help. So it was an obvious surprise to the three, Taako, Merle, and Magnus, that the counselor at the academy was worried about Angus. Magnus nodded as his eyes darted uncomfortably to the ground, staring at a familiar stain on the floor, then to Merle who seemed unreadable at this time, and then to Taako whom of which looked like he could fight a bugbear and win without magic. They all sat in silence it seemed at this time that they all were debating silently in their heads as to what to say next. Magnus let go of the breath he seemed to be holding to open his mouth to speak, no words arose. Taako however could speak, just not articulately<br/>
“He- I just- we- if- Why wouldn’t he tell us? A-are we not trustworthy?! I thought-”<br/>
He stifles an unbelieving chuckle “I thought we were family?!” he continued.</p>
<p>“Takko... I don’t think it’s trust Angus has an issue with.” Merle started</p>
<p>“What then? Why can’t he talk to us? To me?” There seemed to be quite a bit of pain in Takko’s voice, He couldn’t begin to understand why. He couldn’t begin to understand why he cared so much about this, but he wasn’t about to start trying to pick through the layers of his feelings.<br/>
“Strength,” Magnus said bluntly with no intention of elaborating. At this point, the counselor had begun to look very uncomfortable with the family squabble and slowly raised his small self from his seat and over to the door.<br/>
“I’ll leave you three to speak in private,”<br/>
Taako almost looked guilty with the way he had been reacting before but instead averted his eyes to avoid the responsibility in a non-verbal apology.<br/>
“Thank you,” he said quietly, as the councilor slowly opened the door and closed it behind him.<br/>
They all sat in silence for another moment all observing each other and then the floor. </p>
<p>“Obviously, let’s go talk to the squirt!” Merle pipped up to ease some of the tension.</p>
<p>Takko frowned knowing that Magnus is already acting on that and moving towards the door.<br/>
“Wait. please. I would like to discuss first where he’s going to stay?”<br/>
The other two froze now realizing that that would be a full responsibility, being a pseudo father figure to a child. Not that  Angus was a child, he was only 12 but he certainly was far more thoughtful and accomplished than any child his age which should already be an established fact. Magnus entertained the idea of Angus full time with him on his adventures, he then entertained the thought of how he would do with having a 12-year-old around full time. Would he be a good father figure? Could he be good enough for Angus? Or would he be happier with Merle’s kids, or with Taako’s nuclear family life? Surely he always thought of himself as a fun uncle rather than a father. What would Julia say? It took a while for anyone to even move Merle already had children and a town could he handle more on his plate? Would Angus really even want to stay with him? As all of these questions swirled around their heads Taako sharply inhaled to break the silence but it was Magnus who spoke first.<br/>
“I want to take him for his candle night’s break at least part of it. I want him to experience some of my lifestyles. I have some things I'd like to communicate… and if that’s on a very manly and emotional adventure then so be it!”</p>
<p>Taako smiled lightly Magnus was always good at lifting his spirits </p>
<p>“Okay, then after the break, I'd like to take him... I guess this is all really his decision in the end but I want to give him a place to stay, or rather a permanent place where he’s permanently welcome.”</p>
<p>Merle’s gaze fell on Taako, “are you sure you’re ready for that?” He started, his tone wasn’t necessarily accusatory but it was certainly stern. “I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into. Raising kids is not easy.”</p>
<p>Takko looked at the floor, everyone in the room knew that No Taako was far from “ready”<br/>
They could see that with one look at him.</p>
<p>“No, gods no...but it’s Angus we’re talking about it can’t be too bad… right?”</p>
<p>Merle’s sole response was an overdramatic eye roll met with the turn of his heel towards the door. Merle will remember that. Taako chuckled as he followed the smiling Magnus and tiny waddling Merle out of the room. The counselor was waiting in the hallway adjacent and as he observed them leaving he thanked them all quickly and hurried his tiny mousy self back into his office. The three continued down the hallway which seemed to be the epitome of collegiate magic. The walls lined with dark wallpaper and gold embellishments of dragons and knights and whatever else. Each has photos and instruction of various beginner level spells and incantations which were more there for decorations. The three rather focused on the dorm room details to stop thinking of the impending ‘tough’ conversation with Angus. His big eyes inevitably welling up with tears and his nose crinkles in an effort to hold them back as they all accuse him of distrust. The hallway then ended up feeling more like there were two scary twins at the end of it chanting ‘redrum’. Taako paused and knocked first with hesitant hands followed by a sharp inhale in. He then could hear his signature small footsteps nearing the door and with a click Angus Mcdonald, the world’s best and youngest detective is standing in the doorway.  His round face turns ovular as a smile spreads across it creating dimples in his chubby cheeks. His big round eyes seemed to almost well up with tears which he quickly closed in order to hide it.<br/>
“Sirs!” he began as he flung his arms around the three. Of course, they all returned the hug and let themselves in his dorm room. It was a small room adorned with the same dark wallpaper however it was filled with posters and red yarn, as any detective would. Papers were strewn about his desk, and floor...and bed. Taako took a sharp inhale as he saw a newspaper sitting on his desk with several ads circled. The kid seemed to be unaware of the definition of “break,”<br/>
“To what do I owe for this visit?” Angus finishes with a smile and noticeable bags under his eyes.<br/>
“Oh, I think you’re well aware you little shit!” Merle started rather loudly which seemed to take everyone except for Angus by surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merle, what the fuck?” Taako questioned.<br/>
“Merle?!” And Magnus said simultaneously.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry guys it's a habit to bully the baby,”</p>
<p>The four shared a moment of awkward silence and stifled laughter.</p>
<p>“So,” Taako began inevitability nearing the topic they all dread.</p>
<p>“What are your plans for the holiday kid?” Magnus interrupts<br/>
Taako and Merle stare at him in both surprise and relief that the topic is further put off.<br/>
It wasn't that hard to understand what he was doing. The three have almost developed a certain kind of telekinesis with each other over the years of working together. So the other two likewise followed suit with avoiding it entirely.<br/>
“Well I was assuming I was going to see you all, why, did you have something planned?” Angus smiled curiously as he sat down on his bed.<br/>
Magnus mimicked him as he crossed his arms sitting next to the small 12-year-old, in which Angus instinctually leaned into the presence. Observing this the remaining two followed with Taako at his other side and Merle besides Magnus. Angus smiled almost knowingly as if he was about to get an earful of a 2-hour long patronizing lecture. Instead, he was greeted with Takko placing a comforting hand on the boy’s back. Angus was too smart for this he knew something was going on with these three but he was also too emotionally intelligent to point this out so instead, he lay in weight. If he was honest, however, he enjoyed the company, especially the company of his three friends, teammates, and role models. Angus was taken from his thoughts when Magnus took his signature detective’s cap off his head releasing his wild mess of textured ringlets. Magnus then placed the cap on his own comically large head in comparison.<br/>
“Yeah to answer your question. I want you to go on a trip with me for part of the break.” Magnus responded staring straight ahead at his posters and avoiding the reaction of Angus who was silent.<br/>
“Then after that, I want to take you for a family get-together... All of us for candle nights. Kravitz has been so busy but he misses you dearly, in fact, everyone has been dying to see you...who knows you can maybe even stay a little longer we're pretty close to the academy” Taako said it is opposition to Magnus staring down directly at his face analyzing every change in expression. Angus’s small smile slowly grew into his normal beaming one adorned with dimples. His head turned upwards to show Taako his smile which he knew the elf was after.<br/>
“Of course sirs this sounds like amazing candlenights! After I must inform you that I am going to stay with family...so I'll be out of your hair then alright?”<br/>
Taako’s grip on his back tightened, then his hands moved to the small human’s shoulders to redirect. Their eyes moved to the unfortunate shag carpeting in unison. Everyone knew that was a lie but there was too much to unpack then and there. So it was agreed they’d all take it apart individually.<br/>
“You’re never in our hair,” Merle said quietly as they all sat quietly as the tone seemed to shift to something almost somber. The three then helped him pack for the rest of the evening sharing their normal older brother-like banter ignoring the thick blanket of tension that was underlying them all. In the end, Taako Had returned home, Merle as well, Magnus stayed however to make sure he got to bed at a reasonable hour, he ended up however trying to understand all of the things Angus was studying. By the end, his head hurt so bad he just waited for Angus to fall asleep so he could then follow but he ended up having to force Angus to go to sleep by taking his papers and electronics away from him. Magnus wasn't aware that there were any nightmares so he reacted as anyone would, he couldn't have been aware he was harming anyone. Magnus tucked him in and with a ruffle of his hair, he took his place on the floor which he was used to at this point. He spent his few awake hours listening to the sound of Angus breathing, he cared so much for this kid he deserves the world. Instead of feeling betrayal and indifference he mostly just felt guilty for not teaching him what it means to be strong. Magnus will teach him what it entails everything he knows starting with tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chosen ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I got over the virus but im still in lock down so...im going crazy i think, I think that's what it is :)...Magnus Angus bonding time? yes! and a lesson that needs to be passed down from Magnus's past that applies to this exact situation?? Also yes. have you guys seen the new animaniacs? very good, I learned the nations of the world song when I was 11 because I had a really big crush on Rob paulsen. Any way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Magnus awoke Angus had already pilled their stuff by the door and was over by it entering with two coffees in hand. The towering intimidating figure that is Magnus slowly rose to meet the small boy the two exchanged a friendly smile and a hug as Angus slowly moved the coffee out to him.<br/>“Aw kiddo you didn't have to,” Magnus hated coffee, always has and always will, caffeine does absolutely nothing for him. He took the cup from him and began to take slow sips.<br/>“Well, I guess it's a little pre-adventure thank you gift!” <br/>Magnus eyed him with suspicion, how long did he sleep last night? Magnus smiled and mumbled a thank you before picking up the majority of the luggage including their Adventure bags. Angus seemed to linger in his room for a moment looking at his posters with red yarn and his laptop and how haphazard everything had been placed. He can handle this challenge; he was sure of it. For some reason, his lies felt heavy in his body and cemented him to his carpeted floor. He couldn't move, suddenly the outside world was out to get him, the only safe space was right here, alone. He looked down biting on his already eaten fingernails, how did he manage to ever help defeat the hunger? He can't even leave the room, the campus, not even with Magnus. <br/>“You coming?” Magnus’s voice seemed to saccade the boy’s eyes up towards him. Angus’s body was too heavy to get out of this room, he’d have to be carried. Heartbeats seemed to accelerate more and more intensely with each passing silent second. There are incredible endless possibilities out there just waiting for him to pass that 7-foot open rectangle. It felt like he was choking on everything. So overwhelmed that it was as if existing was simply too much of a task. There's something about infinity that ends up feeling so confining. <br/>“Is it dangerous out there, on our adventure?”  timidly he asked, it's all he could muscle out. His anxieties about this enormous plain were disguised in the body of a concerned little boy scared about a hike. <br/>“Duh. of course,” Magnus said with a knowing smile. He put his bags down and made his way over to the small boy.<br/>Angus was once again unaware of how to feel, many emotions ran inside him and on his face, mostly fear. Magnus knew and kneeled down to the 12-year-old’s level and wrapped his meaty arms around Angus in a warm embrace. It was hard to not tear up, it was just like when you’ve had quite a day and a completely innocent and caring person asks how you are. <br/>“Everything is scary, and it always will be Angus, that's why we have too. We get to adventure, and I am so very scared about bringing a kid..no, my kid out into the wild with not alot of prior experience.” <br/>Angus couldn't hold back after that comment and let his tears roll down his full cheeks highlighting the ambient yellow dorm lighting on his ebony skin. He returned the favor by wrapping his arms around Magnus. Partly to wipe tears away from his face to save him the embarrassment but it was kinda given away when they kept coming.<br/>“That's why we gotta go right? Were not about to let you spend these years in your head.”<br/>Angus stayed silent but it didn't matter. Magnus could very easily read him, so he picked him up along with the bags and carried them both off. <br/>“Into the unknown kid?”<br/>Angus in his surprise in the sudden motion moved nervously tightening his grip on The big guy’s clothes. He can't say he could remember the last time he was held or carried for that matter. He always remembered Magnus though, as the touchy one. Mangus carried him away and for the first time in a while, Angus felt the constant feeling of unknown dread mollifying and his heavy eyelids fell closed. Magnus felt a smile creep onto his face as he carried Angus through the city and out into the countrysides. The morning due was evaporating into a fog that clung to soft rolling hills. The green open spaces eventually gave way to tall pine forests and intimidating mountains. The grey skies broke apart to show striking sun rays beaming down on choice spots of ground. Magnus smiled remembering fondly when he walked with Julia hand in hand, and she’d point to the rays and say “It’s God’s chosen ground,” to which Magnus would reply by running to them with her. He’d place her in the sunlight watching the gold hit her caramel skin and illuminate her brown eyes, which were not unlike pools of honey. “You’re God's chosen gift,” he’d reply, they’d both laugh at how cheesy he could be. It didn't take much for Magnus’ intimidating figure to soften, whether that be the love of his life or this 12 years old asleep on his back. He walked into the sunlight which showed down on both of them. He stood there feeling the heat on his skin and the fullness in his heart grow. Angus always seemed to remind him of Julia. The same big brown eyes full of wonder, curiosity, and concern. The same textured curls and the sun just seemed to shine on both of their skin the same way. He often thought of what could have been with her.<br/>	After an ample amount of time had passed Angus slowly blinked awake with a yawn. After an initial wave of confusion, He slipped off Mangus’s back and onto the ground with leaves and pine needles crunching under his weight.<br/>“Good morning sleeping beauty!”<br/>Angus smiled wide taking his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He tried to play off his embarrassment for falling asleep on Magnus for excitement, it wasn't convincing.<br/>“Good morning sir!” He said with anticipation and a bend of his knees. <br/>Magnus met his smile and began to hike off with him into the woods. Small Sidhe like fuzz drifted aimlessly through the air, it was quite magical coupled with the peaceful sounds of the forest. They walked for hours with playful older/younger brother banter about rocks in their shoes, funny ways to say plurals of things, adding iths and funny accents to words that shouldn't have them. But also long periods of time of silence that wasn't quite awkward but definitely begging to be filled with needed conversation. They walked until dark which landed them at the base of a mountain which grew rather eerie with the absence of the sun along with the sudden drop in temperature. The two dropped their stuff as Magnus began helping Angus pitch their tent which Angus didn't really need help with, it sorta had an off-putting vibe that he already knew how. Magnus smiled knowingly and stood up quickly.<br/>“I’m gonna go get some firewood, are you good here?” <br/>Angus smiled and nodded as he started rolling out his sleeping bag. Magnus smiled and eyed him.<br/>“Do you need any help?” his tone rather implied that it was a statement. A statement which he knew the answer and was just hoping Angus would answer correctly. Angus smiled uncomfortably knowing he wasn't referring to the setup. The tension grew more and more straining by each passing minute.<br/>“No,” Angus said simply and also added in a bit of a teenager-like sass. He avoided eye contact with Magnus’s intense stare. The taller man nodded, gritting his teeth leaving him there in the dark wood alone with no heat and no light. The first 10 minutes was fine but by the next 10 it grew colder and by the third, fourth, and fifth ten dread began to return to his stomach. Paranoia crept into his fingers which spread through the rest of his body like a virus. Where is he? Why does getting wood take so long? What if something had happened? Would he be charged with negligence or murder? Can a 12-year-old be charged with those things?  Oh god was that a stick snapping as if something or someone was stepping on it?<br/>Angus sat himself down doing the breathing exercises he learned from his counselor. His mind began to run wild as if every stick around him began to snap and he couldn't help but imagine every possible thing coming after him at once. The sound was all too real, however, and it was growing closer. Angus stood up in preparation to defend himself as he took his wand out of his back pocket and shifted his weight back and forth. The cracking and crunching of leaves grew so close until it finally revealed a Giant painting bug bear towering over Angus even on all fours. Angus backed up as far as he could before darting up the mountain. The bear inched closer picking up its heavy legs and stepping, dirt rose in a cloud with each weighted movement. <br/>“Child.”<br/>The beast grumbled out an actual word, the gruffness in his voice suggested that he hadn't spoken in a long while.<br/>The boy’s breath quickened and tears rose to his wide eyes. He was scared truly, this is the event that he had thought about all afternoon as the worst-case scenario. His trembling hand stretched out in front of him as the bear circled him. <br/>His trembling voice cracked as he asked “W-who are you?” <br/>The bear did not respond, but instead grew closer to the 12-year-old and spoke low.<br/>“What is strength? Tell me, boy.”</p>
<p>“Wh-what? Strengt-th?”</p>
<p>The bear snarled and pulled his meaty and scared upper lip back to reveal a row of shiny yellow teeth sharpened to points. </p>
<p>“You’re too weak to use that power and you know it.”</p>
<p>Angus’s nerves overcame him and suddenly memories of the end of the world came flooding back. Darkness flooded his vision as he saw explosions and the impending doom of his friends and family being flung around like rag dolls. Tears began to roll down his face and his shaky breath could barely squeak out an “I-I can’t I-.” before he dropped his wand.<br/>His vision blurred with tears and he could see Magnus returning and immediately running to his aid. The bear began running at Angus who was paralyzed there Magnus was running after the beast. <br/>“ANGUS DO YOU NEED HELP?” there was the same screaming question before everything went silent. He couldn't tell if he was screaming or not when the bear was inches from his face. Tears rolled down faster as small whimpers and sobs broke out of him.</p>
<p>“Strength is many things, Angus. Sometimes it's swallowing your pride and asking for help.”<br/>Magnus started as he neared the animal. Angus cried out for Magnus asking, no pleading for help, Taking the advice. Magnus quickly tackled the bear to the ground. After a lengthy verbal argument rather than a physical Angus seemed to have come too. Magnus picked up Angus and held him close, wiping his tears away. <br/>Angus gripped Magnus' shirt by the fist full. Magnus smiled carrying him to the fire as the bear trudged away. Magnus held him tightly mumbling words of comfort and rubbing his back in circles. They must have stayed this way for 30 minutes to an hour as his tremble subsided<br/>“Angus, I'm so proud of you.”</p>
<p>“W-why? I couldn't even do anything. I dropped my wand before- everything just started f-flooding back and I- lost it, I'm w-weak and worthless ” Angus said with a sniffle hiding his face. He knew that was going too far and shouldn't have said that in front of anyone let alone Magnus. His tiny body tensed tighter as he awaited a yell or even a hit but instead, Magnus’s arms tightened around and turned him to see his face. Magnus’s eyebrows softened into concern.</p>
<p>“Your inferiority complex is surprisingly strong at 12,” he said with a forced laugh<br/>“Angus, are you kidding me? You're the world’s youngest detective, the academy offered you a teaching position in a few years, you helped save every plane in existence, but you think you're worthless because of your PTSD? You're incredible Angus, you're our family, our son, our child, My hero. I'm so impressed with you, not to mention... You just learned one of the most important lessons in the book.”</p>
<p>“How to stand still while getting charged by a bugbear, and drop my wand, and cry?”</p>
<p>“No, how to ask for help, How to put the oxygen mask on yourself first because you can't help anyone else until you do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>